One Day To Kill
by Neo Kyuubi
Summary: In order for the training offer of a lifetime; a very young Naruto Uzumaki must kill someone willingly in one day. But this training offer isn't coming from Danzo like the Hokage thought; it's coming from his deceased father.
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me at church of all places; I could just see a very young Naruto spilling the bloody guts out of someone while I was praying. How ironic... Well, welcome to One Day to Kill! This was supposed to be called many other things but it would just spoil the story line. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; although I am going to be cosplaying him! ^^

* * *

><p>'Crackle' 'Boom' and 'Snap' were the sounds that could be heard through the air of Konohagakure no Sato on that night; the weather was troubling an elderly man who sat inside of his office looking out of the open balcony. Konoha, as the village name was shortened to, never had weather as stormy as this; and it wasn't a shinobi causing this. The darkness of the night sky was interupted by yet another flash of lightning and a thunderous boom.<p>

The elderly man was named Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the white haired man was known as Hokage; the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. He had place seals on his balcony that kept the rain out, but that didn't keep the cold breeze from coming in. Never in his life had the Hokage seen the skies this disruptfull. Kami must have been angry at the village, but Hiruzen didn't care. The old man was worried for one thing only; the boy.

* * *

><p>A six year old male was sitting in the corner of a makeshift fort of one blanket, a chair, and his matress. The blond child was curled up into a ball with a smaller blanket over his head and body, trying to cancel out the noise. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki; Konoha's number one trouble maker. Even at the age of six, the boy loved pranking the villagers; but even while he tried to get attention, everyone shunned him.<p>

Naruto had been awakened by a horrible nightmare; a giant red fox had been chasing a older blond man. The man was taller than the boy by more than a couple of feet and he wore a cloak with red flames that were beginning to travel up the cloak to engulf him. He had cerulean eyes and looked just like Naruto without his famous whisker marks; Naruto just thought it was an older version of him.

But the figure was crying, crying in agony. The fox behind him and the flames of his cloak were the least of his worries. His arm was outstreched, trying to reach for something, something just out of grasp. The cloak burned away, leaving the man in a forest green Konoha Flak Jacket and blue Shinobi pants. Then there was his mouth, the pearl white teeth were straight and perfect. The man called out inaudiably but kept running, even though the fox behind him was catching up. The man looked back towards the fox and then turned his head back to in front of him. As the fox was upon the man, he cried out his last words before being sliced to pieces by the fox's claws and showing the young blond a gruesome scene.

"Naruto!"

* * *

><p>That was when Naruto woke up to a large thunderstorm, it wasn't that he was scared of them, it was just he hadn't seen one that big before. Lightning he could deal with, it soothed the young male in a way; it was the thunder he hated. The thunder was killing any chances of the six year old falling back asleep, and Naruto needed his sleep; not that'd he try to kill anyone or anything.<p>

The dream that the blond had was reoccuring, and this was the farthest it had ever progressed. This was the first time that the Uzumaki child had heard the man speak; it was like he was alive this day. If he wasn't six, then Naruto would have sketched the man's body and clothes and would have asked around the village; but nobody would probably tell him, they all despised him.

'Boom!' was all that was heard through the streets of Konoha at that moment until a bloodcurdaling scream was heard. Unknown to Naruto, that was the first fatality of the Uchiha Clan; why the Konoha Elders chose that night would never be known. More screams were heard throughout the night, male and female could easily be distinguished. By the end of the screaming it had to be about 3 A.M. and Naruto then heard a knock on his door. The six year old was hesitant but finally opened the door. There was a glimpse of an Anbu before there was no one standing before him. The blond looked down and saw a large package and a note.

_Dear Naruto;_

_I can't believe what has come up; I have to leave tonight for Anbu business, you know what it's like. But I'm going to miss your birthday next week, and I had to give you your present early. I hope you like it! Anyways, I want you to do something for me, for your Aniki. I want you to look after my little brother for me, he's around your age and is going to be going through a troubled time for now. Naruto this is a super S-Ranked Mission from me alright? Protect your nii-san, protect Sasuke._

_Love, your Aniki,  
>Itachi<em>

Naruto quickly pulled the package inside and locked his door, his Aniki was leaving? Well, Itachi wasn't exactly his true Aniki, but he acted just like one; playing 'ninja' with Naruto and even taking him on a few of his more exciting C-Rank missions. But Sasuke never accepted the fact that he was now Naruto's 'nii-san', he didn't like the boy since he was too rambunctous and high spirited. Sasuke only wanted his Aniki, not having to share him with the blond Uzumaki.

The young male then opened up the package and found many articles inside of the box he uncovered. The first thing he found was a ninjato, the small sword was still much to large for Naruto to use, but it was the thought that counted. Then, there was yet another sword; Itachi's favorite bankai. Naruto shed a few tears as he figured that his Aniki, was never coming back. As he was about to close the box to throw it away when a piece of paper fell out. The boy thought it was another note from Itachi, but it was blank.

Naruto was now utterly confused, a blank piece of paper? There had to be some importance to it. The blond turned it all around in his hands but then stopped and sucked in some air as he recieved a small paper cut. As the Uzumaki held his finger in pain, a drop of blood fell onto the paper and was absorbed; what the blond saw next amazed him, text. The finger went from being the center of attention to just another thing in the room as Naruto read over the paper.

_Dear Naruto;_

_I guess Itachi found you and gave this to you, and I guess I should introduce myself. But before I do, I must tell you that if you're reading this, I'm dead._

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, he was being talked to by a dead person?

_The reason I'm dead is that you will be born tomorrow, and there is a high chance someone will attack the village, and I'll have to seal myself and this thing inside of you. Me and your mother never wished for this to happen, but if it does, then I guess we were going to turn out to be bad parents._

The six year old's eyes widened, this wasn't just anyone, this was his father talking to him!

_If you are reading this, then you have started a timer, you have 24 hours to complete a task for me, and your reward? I get to train you. It's possible I can come back from the dead and live again since I will most likely seal half my Chakra into you. But the task you ask?_

_You have to kill someone. Willingly. It doesn't have to be anyone in particular, but you must kill someone. You have 24 hours to do so, then the next part of the message will be revealed. Your 24 hours will be up once the current message has completely faded away._

The blond stood there shaking, he couldn't kill someone, he was only six! His father was asking too much of him. It was impossible for a six year old to kill anyone...

But then again, Itachi had killed plenty of people when he was just a few years older than Naruto himself. Maybe he could be like Itachi too? But it was too much for the six year old to take in and he procceeded to pass out in his makeshift fort, the thunder turning into a soothing beat to put the blond to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Naruto awoke the next morning, he was being suffocated by a mass of blanket that had collapsed on him in the middle of the night. After clearing away the threat, the Uzumaki put his room back together and started to boil some water for his instant ramen breakfast. On the table was the note from his father and his ninjato; his bankai sword had been stashed in the back of his messy closet underneath the floorboards. No one would be able to steal it then.<p>

The sound of water splashing on the stovetop was heard and Naruto deemed the water suitable for his instant ramen. After deciding on just a cup, he was happily eating his ramen only a few moments later. He sat down and read the note from his unnamed father once again, placing now the voice he heard from the dream into the note. He noticed that the top of said note was starting to dissapear; it wasn't kidding about the timer.

Civilans were off limits unless they were threatening a ninja's life, same with the other ninja of Konoha. Foreign ninja would most likely start a war; all of these went through Naruto's mind. Maybe the Hokage would know where to start? Naruto strapped his ninjato onto his back, wobbeling a little to get used to the weight, and stuffed the note from his father into his pocket.

Puddles filled the street from the rainstorm last night, and that seemed to put a damper on everyone's mood. But their moods decreased even more once one Uzumaki Naruto came parading down the street; clearly in possesion of a sword. Whispers of demon filled the air, but the six year old wasn't buying any of that today. He quickly walked to the compound where the Hokage Office was, and was greeted by Hiruzen Sarutobi walking out of the building as he was walking in.

"Naruto? What brings you to my office this early?" The Hokage questioned, Naruto normally wasn't up before 9 A.M. He eyed the ninjato quickly and turned to Naruto as he started to speak.

"Um, I was hoping I could talk to you Oji-san, in secret." Naruto whispered and the elderly Hokage nodded. The two males walked up the long set of stairs into the building and came upon the office that Hiruzen was sitting in not mere minutes ago. There were inaudible 'poofs' as silencing seals were activated, and three Anbu who were in the room shunshined out.

"Now, what was it you needed Naruto?"

"I have to kill someone."

Hiruzen nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had as Naruto said that flatout. He was thankful that the Anbu had left or else Naruto would be lying unconcious right after he said that.

"K-Kill? Why on earth do you, Naruto, need to kill someone?" Hiruzen asked in a stern voice, Naruto shuffled in his seat; he couldn't say anything about his father or else the Hokage would think of it as a lie.

"I have 24 hours, if I do, I can train with someone." Naruto chose his words carefully, one wrong move and the Hokage could have him dead himself in a second. But at those words, Hiruzen's mind was speeding at 100 miles per hour. Only one living person he knew would give that kind of offer for that task; Danzo.

"Naruto! You must not! I will not allow it!" Hiruzen screamed, the boy was only six, but he was acting sixteen. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, couldn't there of been a prisoner he could execute? He wanted to meet his father badly.

"But Oji-san," Naruto began, "I want to train!"

"And train you shall, but not by killing!" Hiruzen spat, but Naruto had had enough of this, he drew his ninjato and stabbed it into the Hokage's desk, only getting it a few inches in due to his minute strength.

"I want to see my father!"

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now, you know how it is when you have a Summer Reading Project for school. v.v Well next chapter will be out soon, read and review!<p>

Kyuubi Out.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and all the story alerts that came up yesterday; they made me type extra fast to get this chapter out to you today!

I'll get into the nitty-gritty details of the story now. This will be a semi-dark Naruto fic, no harem, and a strong Naruto fic. Naruto won't be god-like or anything, but he'll be strong!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; although I do own Kakashi! As in, the Lemur Webkinz my little brother bought me that I named Kakashi. :P

* * *

><p>"Your father? What are you talking about Naruto?" the aging Hokage asked. Naruto wanted to pull out the note; but for all Hiruzen could know, Naruto could have forged it. Naruto remained silent for a few minutes, trying to come up with a plausible answer to the elders question.<p>

"He said, that he could bring him back," Naruto whispered without specifying whom 'he' was. Hiruzen's eyes softened and he pulled the ninjato out of his desk, making a mental note to fix the new dent later, and placed it back in Naruto's sheath. Wait, why did the Uzumaki have a sword in the first place?

But before asking that, Hiruzen knelt down and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to look into his cerulean eyes. "Naruto, he can't bring your father back. It just, can't happen." Naruto's fingers withdrew and clenched into a fist, the blonde threw a punch at the Hokage's face to which the man promptly caught.

"Y-You're lieing Oji-san! He said he can come back!" And with those words, Naruto was running out of the office; tears flowing down his cheeks. He knew the Hokage had to be lieing, his father wouldn't lie to him; dead or not. As he was running, the sheath of his ninjato hit his foot the wrong way and Naruto fell face first onto the pavement before him. Naruto whimpered as he skinned both his kneecap and his right forearm; but he got up and kept running.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama," an Anbu began as he appeared next to the Hokage who was watching Naruto acting out, "should I take care of the Uzumaki?" Hiruzen held up a hand and shook his head, "No, we must watch and see what our little kit does."<p>

"Kit, sir?"

"Oh nothing, forget I said anything, get back to patrols now!"

* * *

><p>~19 Hours to Kill~<p>

Naruto had ended up at a remote training ground on the edge of the village, his wounds now healed fully. The six year old sat against a tall oak tree and held himself, shuddering as the cold grass brushed against his legs. The blonde looked up and watched a dark cloud roll over; it was probably going to rain again. There was then a rustle and a snapping of a twig behind Naruto, the boy grasped the hilt of his ninjato; not like he could do much.

To his surprise, a very shaken Sasuke Uchiha stumbled out of the bush, a few tears running down his face as well. The raven looked up after panting for a moment and saw a familiar sight of bright yellow hair. Naruto let go of his ninjato and smiled.

"Nii-san," he exclaimed while running towards the raven, trying to embrace him in a hug. Sasuke just stood there and let the hug happen, much to his dislike. The raven eyed the ninjato on Naruto's back and wondered how he got such a sharp weapon. Then it hit him; Itachi.

More tears ran down Sasuke's face and Naruto squeezed the Uchiha even more, wiping away his tears as he did so. "N-Nii-san," Naruto began, "w-what's wrong?" Sasuke stared at Naruto and his family reference and pulled away from the embrace the Uzumaki had him in.

"It's Aniki, he's not coming back," he muttered.

"Yeah, I know, he dropped off my birthday present early because of it,"

"No Naruto, you don't get it, h-he did something bad,"

Naruto wasn't getting it, but he didn't want to ask and upset the Uchiha more. He was supposed to protect his nii-san as an S-Rank mission for Itachi, not make him sad. Naruto smiled and held his hand out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Come train with me," he said bubbly, but Sasuke just stayed silent and shook his head no. The Uzumaki wasn't getting it, and Sasuke didn't want to elaborate on it. It was like putting salt in a cut, it pained him to think about it. Sasuke muttered a goodbye to Naruto and walked out of the area.

Naruto sighed and shook his head in his hands, but oh well, he had to figure out how to correctly use his new sword.

* * *

><p>~15 Hours to Kill~<p>

It had been two hours of swinging the ninjato and Naruto swore he had it down, now he was repeatedly sheathing and unsheathing the blade for swift and easily withdrawal as he had been for the past hour or so. The blade had already cut him about 50 times, but nothing scarring him thanks to his unnatural healing abilities. There was yet another interruption by Sasuke about an hour into the training to which he stayed for more than just the five minutes he was there previously.

_A small scream rang out across the forest as Naruto had sliced himself with his ninjato again. That was what got the sulking Sasuke's attention. Even if he despised Naruto, he would be his future comrade, and Aniki always said to help out your comrades. It had only took three minutes for the Uchiha to walk over to the location of his, acquaintance, to see him swinging around his sword like a mad man. The Uchiha coughed alerting Naruto of his presence to which Naruto stabbed his ninjato into the ground and walked over to the Uchiha, smiling._

_"Sasuke! You came to train?"_

_"No Naruto, just to watch,"_

That lasted for about another two hours until the Uchiha left, Naruto could tell something was wrong but he didn't know what. The shell of the Uchiha was getting hard to crack, maybe Itachi had something to do with it? But unknown to Naruto, Itachi had everything to do with it; to an extent.

By now, Naruto's ninjato skills had improved and he was heading to Ichiraku's for an early lunch. Many a villager eyed the boy and spat in his general direction; no one wanted to be around the one who had killed their precious Yondaime Hokage. But it wasn't Naruto that did so, it was the beast inside of him; the beast he had no control over. The Kyuubi.

* * *

><p>Teuchi was sitting behind the bar of Ichiraku, a slight frown on his face. This was the toughest desicion he ever had to make. The Jack, or the Queen? His daughter Ayame sat outside of the kitchen area and at the bar with an excellent poker face for a nine year old. A pile of money and small trinkets were set next to the deck of cards. Ayame eyed her father menacingly, waiting for his next move.<p>

"Ayame," Teuchi began, "Do you have any Jacks?" Ayame's poker face dropped and her jaw went with it, the woman threw her entire hand of three Jacks to her father. But before Teuchi could celebrate, Ayame smiled and cheered. She unknowingly had won.

"What's the big deal Ayame?" Teuchi asked before realizing what he just did. By having no cards in her hand, he just gave his daughter the win, and all of the money with it.

Then a speeding yellow bullet shot through the street and landed right next to the victorious Ayame, Naruto had made it to Ichiraku before the lunch rush as he always did.

"Teuchi! I want three bowls of Miso Ramen!" Naruto screamed, he then saw Ayame scoop up all the money and trinkets she had just won, "Ayame, did you just win Go Fish?" The brunette smiled and nodded to the boy three years her junior.

"Yup Naruto! And oto-san never saw it coming!"

Teuchi smiled and turned his head back to Naruto and his daughter, "She gets five points in my book Naruto, for sheer, dumb luck!" Teuchi emphazized the word luck and went back to making the boy his ramen.

* * *

><p>Naruto had spent the rest of the hour talking to Ayame and Teuchi, keeping his time limit in the back of his mind; it was now around 1:00 and he only had about 14 hours left. Truely it was only seven hours left due to his bedtime being naturally at 8:00. Now on his fourth bowl of Pork Ramen, Naruto decided he had to leave after this one, but Ayame was telling such a good story!<p>

"...and then oto-san kicked him in the jaw and told him to never come back or he'd dismantle him with a kitchen knife!"

'Teuchi, is that true?" Naruto asked before taking another bite of his ramen, the ramen chef smiled.

"Well, not entirelly, I said I would dismantle him with a spoon, not a knife," Teuchi answered, the 25 year old was starting to prepare a bowl of ramen for Ayame when he saw the expression on Naruto's face change. Was there something wrong with the noodles, or the broth?

"N-Naruto, something wrong?" the chef asked, but Naruto shook his head no. In reality, Naruto had just thought about his task from his father and a certian fact.

He was going to have to rip the bloody guts out of someone.

* * *

><p>~13 Hours to Kill~<p>

After leaving Ichiraku Ramen after the deck of playing cards went missing even though Ayame promised him a game, Naruto went back to his training spot to practice with his ninjato. He had come up with a really good rythem for training; Slice, Swish, Stab. Slice, Swish, Stab. Soon enough the tree he was working on was littered with marks from the blade Naruto held in his hand. But after an hour, Naruto was tired of training and sat down only to be greeted yet again by Sasuke.

The Uchiha had been crying as if he had just seen something out of a horror movie and Naruto wanted to just hold him. To protect his nii-san, to protect Itachi's little brother. But Naruto smiled and pulled something out of his back pocket.

"Hey Sasuke," he began as the Uchiha sat down across from him, "how about Go Fish?"

* * *

><p>Ahh, what's a day without a nice game of Go Fish? xD There's a Harry Potter referance in the story and whoever finds it gets serious props and a mention in the authors note of the next chapter! Man, it's kinda getting hard to remember that Naruto's only six in this fic. :P<p>

Anyways, I'm getting really sick and tired of the Manga now-a-days. I know that the war is a major plot move, but it really bores me. I am intrigued about the crow that just flew out of Naruto's mouth, was that the same one that Itachi placed in him in the first place? And if so, what is it about? And why won't Kishimoto-san just show us Sasuke's darn Mangekyo yet?

And finally I have news on my other story that will be coming out next month: The Jinchuuriki Project. Basically I screwed myself over with it. :P I didn't know how very similar my ideas were to Save the Kittens by Kareen2006, one of my favorite fics on here might I add, and her stuff is copyrighted and I didn't want to deal with all of that. So instead of it being released tomorrow like I planned, I have to go out and rewrite the entire first five chapters so I can morph the plot into my own. But it will still be a Sci-Fi fic with maybe a few yaoi smut scenes in it?

Well that's all for me!

Kyuubi Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't kill me! I have a reason I haven't been updating! My grandmother's been sick and in and out of the hospital, but now she should be all set to go to the rehab place they have in Alpena. So for now, enjoy the next instalment of One Day to Kill! Also, major props to BFHwantsblood who found the Harry Potter reference!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sakura would have been killed instead of Zabuza.

**Warning: This chapter contains rape. Please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

><p>The two young boys played their little game of Go Fish for over two hours before they were kicked out of the area by a genin team. Well, at least Naruto was kicked out. The blonde was spat at and kicked by the genin of the team, and the whole situation ignored by their jonin sensei. Sasuke however, got to stay and train.<p>

'_When I become a genin, I'll never be this mean,_' Naruto thought to himself.

As the clouds started to increase in both quantity and darkness, Naruto started to run home, tripping every so often from the ninjato's sheath. It was just as the rain started to fall when the Uzumaki blonde reached the apartment complex that he lived in. But by the time the young civilian reached his apartment on the top floor, it was storming pretty bad.

But something was off, and Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. He touched the door slightly and silently gasped. The door was unlocked, and clearly broken. Fear rushed over the blonde's body, what if the robber was still in the house? But then his questions were answered as a crash rang through the room in front of him. Defying his better judgement, Naruto pressed the door open and slipped in.

"Well now, it seems our little demon is home," a voice cried out as he saw Naruto try to sneak through the door. The man was obviously sober enough to realize what he was doing, but drunk enough not to. This intruder was wielding a pocket knife and slowly made his way towards Naruto, but he had other intentions than to kill the demon brat. He was going to scar him for life.

As the man advanced, Naruto started to panic. He backed up and hoped to back out into the doorway so he could make an escape for the Hokage, but that didn't happen when he hit the corner where the walls met. The man sneered and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, throwing him onto the couch. The pocket knife in the man's hand opened and slashed at the defenseless blonde's legs.

The Uzumaki's screams could be heard throughout Konoha, but no one came to rescue the boy. The only recognition came from the retired shinobi below, banging on the ceiling and screaming at the lad to keep it down. The man smirked and slashed at more places, seeing the boy's unnatural talent for healing. His arms, chest, legs, and head became the prime targets.

By now the man had enough of torturing the young boy and decided to get right down to business. The man threw off both his and Naruto's pants and boxers, revealing to one another their manhood. Slicking his with Naruto's blood, the man thrust ed into Naruto's entrance and kept thrusting, not letting the blonde have time to adjust or fight back to what was going on.

The pain and screaming were worse than when the man was slashing into Naruto's skin. It felt like Naruto's insides were being ripped apart due to the large man thrusting into him. Tears ran down the six year old's face as the man on top of his was grinning from ear to ear. Each thrust seemed to meet with a clash of thunder or a flash of lightning. After a few more minutes of screaming, Naruto felt a type of liquid enter his body and the man started to slow down his thrusts. Once the man started to pant, he pulled out with great difficulty, this making the blonde scream even more due to the intense pressure. As soon as the man pulled out, Naruto jumped off the couch and ran towards the door, tripping over his ninjato sheath. Wait, his ninjato!

"Come back here you little," the man who had just harmed Naruto screamed and jumped with his pocket knife in hand, bringing his arm down as he did so. If the knife didn't kill the boy, the weight of the body slam would. Naruto saw what was happening and quickly unsheathed his ninjato while lying on the floor and turned back around to face the man. The man was stopped short of his target by the ninjato impaling his body and stabbing through his heart. The pocket knife however took it's toll on Naruto as it stabbed through his left arm and got caught in the floorboards.

Naruto dropped his ninjato and watched as the now dead man fell to the ground in front of him. The Uzumaki tried to scoot back but was stopped by the knife impaling his arm and slicing through even more than just the bone. It was risky, but Naruto pulled the knife out succesfully, with more pain added, and threw it towards the door. Naruto stood up and held his useless arm with his other hand and limped towards the table, severe pain still ripping through his insides from the experiance he just encountered. He grabbed the piece of paper from his father and tried to open it, but passed out from not only bloodloss, but from exaughstion of the day.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama!" the Anbu screamed as he finally made his way up to Naruto's apartment having heard the screams himself. The door was wide open, and not only was there a dead man on the floor feet away from an unconscious Naruto, but they were both unclothed from the waist down. Disregarding orders to stay outside the apartment, the Anbu rushed in and gently picked Naruto up. With caring hands, he stroked the blonde's mess of hair and nuzzled his chest, doing so extra carefully with his mask being on.<p>

'_Oh sensei,_' the Anbu thought, '_your son..._'

As the Hokage was heard on the floor below racing to find whatever the Anbu had uncovered, the note from Naruto's father fell out of his hands. The Anbu stooped down and grabbed the note, not opening it for the sake of privacy.

Hiruzen entered moments later and gasped at what he saw. A half naked Naruto, a half naked man with a ninjato through his heart, and his most trusted Anbu holding a small folded paper. The man was in shock, of course he had heard the scream of the boy, but he never suspected to find this!

"Kakashi," Hiruzen barked, "take him to the hospital. I don't care if they try not to treat him, tell them they treat them as they would me or young Sasuke or else you have my direct permission to kill them."

The Anbu known as Kakashi nodded and raced out of the apartment, slipping the note into the aging Hokage's hands as he exited the room. He had to get his sensei's son to the hospital, and if they weren't to treat him because of his tenant, he would surely kill him.

* * *

><p>The hospital was in utter chaos as Kakashi's threat rang through the ears of all the employees. They didn't want to die, even if it was the demon brat they were treating, they did not want to die. One of the female medic-ninja was in shock at Naruto's poor state and shunshined away and back, carrying with her a pair of boxers and shorts that her son had outgrown. They were the first new clothes that Naruto have had in about three years.<p>

They had placed Naruto on a blood transfusion and had confirmed Kakashi's suspicions of the boy being raped. But mumbles of it being what the boy deserved sent Kakashi on a rampage and the burning of four bodies. No one was to talk about Naruto like that while he was around, no one.

But after an hour or so, Naruto was all healed up and ready to go. Kakashi thanked the staff of the hospital and cradled little Naruto out into the streets of Konoha and to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen had been sitting at his desk for about an hour and the storm had finally blown over. The sun was starting to set it's beautiful sunset and the clouds lit up with colors of purple and pink. But the Hokage didn't care about the sunset he usually adored, he was staring at the letter that Naruto had in his hand shortly after his attack.<p>

It had only been a mishap as a drop of Naruto's blood that was on the ninjato in front of the Sarutobi had hit the paper, and now Hiruzen knew that Naruto was telling the truth. His father could come back, and he had to be the one to do it.

_So my son, it seems you have killed. I congradtulate you and I am very proud. Now, take this note to the current Hokage and let him read this part. He needs to preform my Reverse Sealing Jutsu on your forehead, make sure it's not your stomach! I'll see you soon my son._

_Love, Dad_

As the aging man finished reading the letter for the millionth time, Kakashi came into the office with a fully clothed Naruto and salutued the Hokage before dissapearing in a shunshin. Hiruzen knew that if there was anytime to bring Naruto's father back, it would be now.

The Hokage walked over and preformed about twenty-five handseals and placed his hands on the small boy's forehead and procceded to mutter, "Kai" A green chakra seem to find it's way out of the blonde's head and gathered in the center of the room. Tears started to form in the old Hokage's eyes as before him, the Fourth Hokage stood.

* * *

><p>Minato could finally see again and rubbed his eyes to get used to the surroundings. He could see a teary Hiruzen Sarutobi in front of him. But where was Naruto?<p>

'_He probably slipped out while I was reforming,_'

The Yondaime Hokage smiled and walked swiftly to the Sarutobi and bear hugged him, what feeling it was to be alive again! The current Hokage was shocked, Minato was truely back from the dead, and here in the office, hugging him!

"Minato," Hiruzen growled slightly, this alerting the Namikaze to let go.

"Ah Sarutobi-san, I can't believe I'm alive! I wonder how much Naruto has grown, and how fast he should have advanced through the Shinobi System by now! How long has it been, 18 years now?"

Hiruzen was in shock as Minato mentioned 18 years, it was only a third of the time since he had died. Hiruzen pointed to the sleeping Naruto on the couch and Minato frowned, muttering something about how Naruto should have been more responsible and waited to give him a grandson.

But that was not the case as Minato saw the boy whom he thought was his grandson. He had the same whisker marks and to top it off, the Kyuubi seal. But this boy, he had to of been six! The blonde man turned with fury in his eyes.

"Hiruzen! Where, is, Itachi?"

"H-He murdered the Uchiha Clan under our orders Minato, to save Sasuke he is now a Missing-Ninja,"

Minato's mouth dropped open and he fell to the floor on his knees, there were tears rolling down his face as he held back sobs. It was too early for Naruto, too early, he had just destoyed his son's life.

* * *

><p>Naruto could hear crying as he came back to the world of the living, but his eyes were too tired to open. All he could think of was what that man did to him, and how he had killed him. How he had killed him... The six year old started to sob and shudder, finally realizing he was on the Hokage's couch. Man, now he was really in trouble.<p>

But then he heard a man's voice, the voice was familiar and Naruto recognized it right away. The man from his dreams.

"Naruto wasn't supposed to recieve that letter until he was 18 Hiruzen, or at least a chuunin if Itachi found him ready,"

This man, he was talking about Naruto's Aniki! Finally Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up, still crying and shuddering. He saw not only the Hokage, but the man from his dreams standing right next to the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. They were identical!

Minato stooped down and gave the crying boy a hug and ran his hand through his hair before whispering into his ear.

"I'm sorry Naruto, please, forgive me as a father,"

* * *

><p>Such an emotional chapter, I almost broke down while typing up the rape scence. That has been my first smut scene, even if it wasn't much of a scene. :P<p>

Well, Read and Review please!

Kyuubi Out.


	4. Update!

_My severe apologies for not having updated this story or any of my other stories, I've been severely busy with school and stressing over college which -even though more than a year away- is quickly approaching. I have the sequel's first chapter being quickly written up and it is almost complete! However, I'll take this time to answer some questions about this story and give you a few insights on the sequel as well._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Will there be a fourth chapter to One Day to Kill?<strong>

Yes and no, mainly because I haven't had the heart to type one up. I am still deciding whether to make one or not. If I do it might end up being severely crappy, but I can include it in the sequel if I wish to just end it there with Minato holding a young Naruto.

**2. How was Naruto able to read such a highly complicated letter at age six?**

This has to be one of my most asked questions that I've received pms and reviews about. Up until taking my Japanese Class I haven't had the right answer but now I do! In Japan, children learn the entire hiragana system at the age of 3, and they know how to read and write it proficiently. Foreign words and some names (yes, Naruto is technically not a native Japanese name) are written in Katakana which is the next system that the children learn. My teacher hasn't told me exactly when they start to learn this system, but they learn it quickly since they already know the sounds (and some of the characters resemble hiragana characters). Some Kanji might be in the letter, but since Naruto wouldn't know all the Kanji by the time he was supposed to receive the letter, Minato wouldn't have included the higher-end Kanji.

**3. When was Naruto supposed to receive the letter from Minato?**

Itachi was supposed to deliver the letter to Naruto on either his Chuunin Acceptance or once he was 18. Minato's original plan was to train him to become the next Hokage once he was sure his son was mature enough to know such high end techniques. But since Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan under orders from the Hokage, he had to give Naruto the letter much earlier than expected. Because Minato expected him to be so mature, that's why he had such a task given to Naruto, he had to make sure he could handle killing someone before he was to be taught deadly techniques.

**4. What is Itachi's relationship with Naruto? Why did he have the letter?**

Itachi and Naruto's relationship will be explored in the sequel, I didn't want to get into this in One Day to Kill mainly because it wasn't needed. Trust me, Minato had a good reason why he gave Itachi the letter, but I'm NOT sharing that information at this time.

**5. Will we get to see Naruto's training?**

Yes! I'm integrating his training and the plot line into each chapter, usually two or three flashbacks to the training in the beginning chapters of the story and then we will be whittling it down to one a chapter. However, more will be added if there needs to be an explanation on how Naruto knew such a powerful jutsu.

**6. Do you have any pairings for Naruto? He'd be sooo cute with Sakura! :D**

I have no pairings set for anyone in the story, and seemingly 'canon' pairings will not exist unless I either need them to be or they really are together in the manga. I can tell you that Naruto will not experience love right from the get go, and I might have someone in mind now that I think about it. But Naruto will not nor will ever be with the following females; Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Anko, Tenten, Temari, Yugito, Tayuya or Fū. Do NOT contact me with these pairings, I will not be a happy camper... And also, even though I love yaoi, Naruto will not fall in love with a guy either, in fact, he may not fall in love at all! It'll take a special someone to do it though... Besides, I might just want to kill off a few of those females I just named. ;)

**7. Will Sasuke defect to Orochimaru?**

Honestly? It's all up in the air right now, I know what I want to have happen majorly, but Sasuke's defection is something I might try to avoid. I might need him to stick around Konoha for a few things, but he might just run off anyways. Like I said, it's all up in the air.

**8. How overpowered will your Naruto be?**

I'm going to try my hardest not to make Naruto too overpowered, but slightly will be the next best thing! xD He will not have Rasengan or Sage Mode or any of his other high powered Ninjutsu that he might have. He'll have at least one jutsu for every affinity, but his unnatural affinities will be simple E-Ranked Ninjutsu until he gains more power.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for now! Hope that this helps answer any questions, and if you have anymore, feel free to pm me or ask in a review! Also, my Lion King fic is on the back burner and won't be updated as frequently as the ODtK Sequel will be.<em>

_Neo Kyuubi Out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This story has ended, please continue onto the sequel; Raging Fire**  
><em>


End file.
